


Blow Out the Candles

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, centenarian loving, it's Bucky's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Bucky is turning 100 and all he really wants is a quiet, low-key day with absolutely no celebrating. His girl has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Bucky's birthday and I felt this was necessary. Thank you to abbyli who accidentally threw the plot bunny at me.
> 
> Come find me on the [tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/)!

Bucky Barnes wanted it made very clear that, under no circumstances, did he want some big fuss to be made over his birthday.

Sure, it was technically his 100th, _a big deal_ , but too many of those years had been a haze of violence and pain and he wasn’t certain he wanted to count most of them. Depending on the day, he either felt 26 or 206, so the number 100 felt both right and wrong. 

But he knew Steve, and knew that Steve would want to make the day special for him. The others, too, if they knew it was his birthday. He made sure to catch Steve early one morning a few days away from the big day. “Remember what I said about not doing anything this week, right?” 

“Sure, Buck. I understand.” He hesitated, “You might want to talk to your girl, though. Darcy is big on birthdays.” 

Bucky sighed. Of course she was. She’d yet to mention his birthday specifically, but she had thrown Jane a party a few months earlier and it had been ridiculous and over the top. He definitely didn’t want that. 

“Well, if you hear any whispers about someone wanting to do something for me, shut it down, please. Not really up for celebrating.” 

Later that evening, he and Darcy were sitting on her couch watching nature documentaries. He liked these quiet nights with her. 

When they’d first met, he had been skittish around new people, but she had pushed right past all of that. She’d befriended him and brought him right into her circle. Then, they’d started getting close. Alone hangouts with just the two of them, Darcy jokingly calling them _‘dates’_ with a scrunch of her nose that he knew meant she wasn’t being entirely serious, but a glimmer in her eye that told him she would like to be. One day she’d made the joke when they were walking around the facility and he’d offered to make her dinner, just the two of them. 

She’d said, “Ooh, a hot date night, huh?” and he’d responded as sincerely as he could, “Yes. A date. This is a date.” 

And her face had lit up, lips splitting into wide grin. “Took you long enough.” 

From then on, their _‘dates’_ had been Dates. With the dating came the kissing, and the hand holding, and the cuddling. Even, when Bucky was very lucky, an end of the date that included them tangled together on her couch, hands drifting under clothing as they made small steps towards something bigger. 

Bucky hoped that tonight would be one of those nights, but he always let Darcy take the lead on that. He glanced over at her as she watched two birds showing off their bright plumage looking for mates, her eyes locked on the screen. “Hey, Darce?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I know you know what’s happening on Friday.” 

She looked at him innocently, “Friday? What about Friday? Do we have plans?” 

“You’re telling me that you have nothing special planned for Friday?” Bucky asked doubtfully.

“Oh, you mean my special Friday thing that I’ve been planning for weeks?” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Yes. That special Friday thing. Don’t do it.” 

“Why not?” 

“I would just really rather you didn’t,” Bucky replied.

She sat back dramatically, “Fine. I don’t know what you have against my plans to reorganize the filing cabinets in the lab, but sure, it can wait.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“My special Friday thing that I have been planning? I have spring fever, Bucky. I need to organize. I’ve already cleaned my apartment and those filing cabinets have been driving me mad for weeks.” 

“That’s the thing you were talking about for Friday?” Bucky asked slowly.

“Of course. What thing were you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” 

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him momentarily, before flashing him a bright smile. “Ok.” 

Bucky didn’t feel great about it, though. He trusted Darcy, absolutely, but he also knew that she had a devious side and that she might not fully understand his desire for an uneventful day.

Friday morning came and Bucky got out of bed and got dressed. He found himself on edge while moving through the facility, something that he hadn’t felt for quite awhile. He passed Clint and Natasha in the hall and, other than a meaningful nod from Natasha, nothing. Steve and Tony were in the kitchen when he arrived and no mention of his birthday was made. Although he did notice that Steve had made all of his favorites that morning for breakfast and that he’d gotten an extra helping. The only real mention of the day’s significance came during the strategy meeting, when Sam passed him a note that just said. “Sorry you are so old today,” along with a moderately good sketch of Bucky using a walker. Bucky hid his amusement and responded with an icy glare. 

That afternoon, Bucky wandered up to the lab with Darcy’s favorite coffee drink in hand. He sat it on her desk and grinned at her when she gasped excitedly, “Oh, you’re my hero.” 

“And I haven’t even told you the best part. I’m here to help you with your cabinet thing.” 

“I thought you were being all weird and didn’t want me doing it,” she said.

“It was a misunderstanding, that’s all.” 

“Hmm. Something fishy is going on.” She took a sip of her drink and shrugged. “Oh well, you brought those muscles all the way here. Might as well put them to good use.” 

Bucky watched her the rest of the day, waiting for her to break and wish him a happy birthday, or start talking about the big surprise party she’d planned for him. But, no. Nothing. She just chattered on about the usual and didn’t mention Bucky’s age once. 

Was it possible she didn't know? Bucky didn't think it was possible. Darcy always knew that kind of stuff. She even figured out when Vision was created so she'd know his birthday. But sure enough, the whole day passed with nothing. 

As they lounged on her couch to finish up their documentary from the night before, Bucky began to relax. Darcy leaned against him, wedging herself under his arm until he wrapped it around her and held her tight. He could smell the light coconut scent of her shampoo and he breathed in deeply. Darcy’s hand was gently resting against his stomach, her fingers tracing circles against him. He ignored the fact that it tickled, he would deal with it if it meant that she would keep touching him in that soft way of hers. 

The show ended, and Darcy angled her head up to look at him. He could feel her fingers tangle in his t-shirt as he inclined his head to brush his lips against hers. Darcy scooted upwards so she was in a better position to continue the lip-to-lip contact, slipping her tongue forward to brush against his. Bucky thought that he might like to stay like this forever, with his girl warm and safe in his arms, their mouths neatly slotted together. Bucky felt his hands start to wander as he traced her curves, his hand coming up to brush against the bottom of her breast. 

Darcy broke away, a flush covering her cheeks, and a heaviness in her breathing. “I wanna try something but you have to tell me if you're uncomfortable, alright?” 

“Ok. I will.” 

Darcy took a deep breath and nodded. She swung a leg over Bucky's lap straddling him and he quickly said, “I'm not uncomfortable.” 

She laughed softly, “That's not the something, but I'm glad to hear it.” 

Bucky let his hands slide down her back and over the curve of her ass. “What is the something?” 

She kissed him on the nose and gave him a chastising look. “We’re working up to it. Patience.” 

“Never been all that patient, doll,” he replied with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to catch Bucky’s lips with hers, pressing her body forward just the smallest bit until Bucky gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him. A tiny moan left Darcy’s throat as she bucked her hips against his. Their most intimate parts were pressed together and Bucky had to hold back the urge to grind himself against her. He didn’t think she would mind all that much, though, considering how she was writhing on his lap. 

Bucky let his hand trace down the line of Darcy’s throat until it reached the swell of her breast. Pushing her shirt and bra out of the way, he let his hand slip down to cup the soft weight, his fingers sliding against her nipple. Darcy gripped the back of his head as she kissed him, her fingers tightening in his hair as he touched her. 

When they broke apart, she stared at him with darkened eyes and gave him a soft smile. She scrambled off of his lap and went to stand in front of the sofa, between his legs. He questioningly raised an eyebrow at her movements. “Everything ok, doll?” 

“Everything is great,” she replied, nudging his legs further apart and dropping to her knees in front of him. 

Bucky swallowed thickly, watching as Darcy placed her hands on his thighs and looked up at him. 

“This the something?” Bucky asked in what he thought of as a remarkably unaffected voice, considering the circumstances.

Darcy smirked and let a single fingertip trace up his thigh, over his aching erection, to fiddle with the button at the top of his pants. “This is the something. If you’re into it, of course.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and motioned for her to continue. Darcy undid his pants and he lifted his hips enough so she could slide them down, his boxer briefs coming down with them as she tossed them to the side. Darcy gave him an appraising stare and he hoped for a moment that she liked what she saw. She must have, because she took him in her hand and gave him a few jerky strokes. Then, without letting her eyes leave his, Darcy inclined her head and let the tip of her tongue dart out to touch him. 

Her mouth moved softly over him and he thought he might die from the delicate attention. His hand gripped onto the pillow at his side as the soft touches turned more intense, Darcy taking him into her mouth completely. Bucky let his head fall back against the couch as he let out a shaky breath. Darcy began bobbing her head, her tongue doing something to the head of his cock every so often that made him see stars. Bucky forced himself to watch as her lips moved against him as she sucked. His hand went to cradle her head as it moved, his fingers held delicately so as not to pull her hair. 

Occasionally, a soft noise would fall from Darcy's throat and Bucky could feel the vibration around him. His body tensed and he felt a pressure building in his spine as Darcy fell into a quicker rhythm. He could feel himself getting close and he choked out a rough, “Darcy,” to let her know. She just continued her ministrations until he came with a shudder running through his body and a grunt falling from his lips as he emptied himself into her. 

Darcy let him fall from her mouth as she sat back on her knees and watched him with a content smile on her face. Bucky lifted a hand and motioned for her to climb back up onto the couch with him and she complied. 

She snuggled into his side and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Bucky held her close and her head tilted so she could whisper softly into his ear, “Happy birthday.” 

Bucky looked down at her. “You knew?” 

“Of course I knew, silly. Did you really think I wouldn’t know?” 

“It’s just, you like throwing parties and doing it up big,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah, but that’s not what you wanted, is it?” 

“No,” he answered softly, feeling like somehow he’d let her down. 

“There you go. It’s my thing. It’s not yours. That’s fine. I wanted you to have a nice day and if that included no fuss, that’s what you were going to have.” 

She didn’t seem mad or upset at all and Bucky realized that she didn’t do the birthday thing for her own enjoyment. She genuinely wanted her friends to have a good time. And somehow she knew that for him, no party was the way to go. 

“Did Steve tell you I didn’t want to do anything?” 

“No. I just saw how uncomfortable you looked that time Clint was trying to figure out how old you are. And you looked miserable at Steve's birthday back in July. Plus, when I mentioned it to Steve he got this pinched look on his face. I connected the dots. Birthdays are not something you like right now, I get it.” 

Bucky gave her a shy glance and a smile. “This was nice, though.” 

“Nice? Is that really an accurate descriptor for what just happened?” Darcy asked with a smirk.

“No. It was more than I ever expected or dreamed of. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. “And just think, now have a positive birthday memory and we probably just started a tradition.” 

He gave a small laugh at her proud expression and stood from the couch, gathering Darcy in his arms. He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her away from the living room as she shrieked playfully, “Where are we going, Bucky?” 

Once they were in her room, he let her fall onto the bed as he shot her a grin and tugged at the waistband of her leggings. Once he was settled between her bare thighs, looking up at her, he answered, “I just realized I never got you anything for your birthday last year. Thought it was past time for me to remedy that.”


End file.
